1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to hand-held tools and more specifically to impact tools for removing stakes, anchors, pegs and the like used in securing such items as traps and tents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the most common method of removing stakes, tent pegs, and trap stakes has been to loosen them with transverse blows, the struggling in a back-breaking position, bent over, and finally pulling them out. KREIS, U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,548 teaches a slide hammer with a claw foot, having a sleeve-like hammer slidingly mounted on a rod. Other impact tools for special uses similarly use a hammer or weight sliding on a rod. SMITH, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,455 teaches an axle puller with a handle; COSGROVE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,294 teaches a puller for automobile axles; and FLANIGAN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,409 teaches a tool which is adapted for removing and inserting a coal bit in a ripper machine. All of the foregoing inventions use a hand-held weight which is slid on a rod, said weight impacting on a shoulder or stop. In all of the foregoing the very real likelihood of pinching or mashing a hand, finger or skin of the hand of the operator between the weight and the shoulder exists and has frequently occurred. In addition, the operator must slide the weight from the vicinity of the tool end toward the handle, requiring the operator to stoop, kneel, or otherwise place his body near the tool end. Further, the aforementioned inventions require the use of two hands; one for steadying the tool, and the other hand for sliding the weight.